topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikage Seo
Origins: Magicalize Classification: Human, "Magical Girl", bank teller Threat level: Wolf+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman reactions, attack speed and durability, teleportation (Also able to teleport other people as long as they're touching her and can even teleport people to her location), pyrokinesis, able to sense women that are being sexually abused (When a woman is being sexually abused, she can hear the woman's heart calling out for help. This ability functions similarly to radio waves with each magical girl picking up slightly or completely different frequencies and as such, detecting crimes that some other magical girls may not be able to), is also able to detect the spirits of women that are calling for help, is able to view where a magical girl on a different frequency wishes to teleport to via physical contact. Physical strength: High human level (A physically fit individual, swam a considerable distance with some notable effort) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least wall+ (Relatively comparable to Mako prior to the final chapter, burnt down a large barn, sent two men flying dozens of meters away, easily produces room sized fireballs, her clash with the Mistress caused a small cave to collapse) Durability: At least wall+ (Withstood having her own attack forced back at her by the Mistress, Mako and Seo have also withstood being in close proximity to each others attacks) Speed: At least human+ travel speed with at least faster than the eye reactions and attack speed, possibly supersonic reactions (Seemingly teleported away after a man with a rifle opened fire on her while being only a few meters away) Intelligence: At least high (Quick witted with a sharp mind, of comparable intellect to Mako). Stamina: At least above average. Range: Tens of meters with fire blasts, at least 20 miles with her detection ability and teleportation based on Saki's range, possibly at least 160 miles (Seemingly travelled that distance in chapter 21 although whether it actually happened or not is unclear) Weaknesses: As is the case with Mako, Seo is likely unable to ignore the voices of women that call for help, forcing her to always act in that moment even if inconvenient. Any velocity and inertia that occurs just prior to teleporting will carry over after having teleported. She is unable to teleport to a person or place that she doesn't know very well. Terrified of ghosts. Requires a wand to focus her powers as to not cause too much damage to the surrounding environment or people, this likely also prevents her from burning her own clothing. If a sexual assault has occurred without the woman in question's knowledge, Seo will only be alerted of the crime once the woman has realized what has happened, meaning identifying the criminal can become difficult in these circumstances. Unable to use her powers as well as normal if intoxicated. A magical girl can be tricked into detecting and teleporting to a sexual assault if an individual or party simply stage a fake assault. She is unable to use her powers if her eyes are covered. Supposedly if a magical girl loses her virginity, she can no longer use magic although this was never confirmed. Standard equipment: Music batons. Category:Female Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Magicalize Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Magic user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:BB:GC Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Teleport